Like the Wind/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. If you can please insert sections in based on the order the jobs appear in the title. Find abbreviations in the glossary. *Do not sign additions to this page. Tips *This fight suits frontline melee jobs and can be tanked by a SAM or most melee DD /NIN Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! ---- SOLO STRATEGIES SMN/NIN Strategy:(in order of importance) *You'll be kiting clockwise around the large section of open ground, and between the pillar and the wall. *Never get close enough for him to hit you with Cyclotail. *Always always always make sure you have enough room to run away from him if he choses to use Aeroga III. Even take a couple shots of Poison (unless you have a Sacrifice Torque) to make sure you have an escape route. *Keep shadows up. If he hits you with Gravity, you may not be able to escape Aeroga III. *As soon as you see "readies poison spit" hit your Antidote. You should be able to remove the Poison before it does any real damage. *Keep yourself alive with Hi-Potions if you've been forced to take some Poison damage. *Eclipse Bite right after Aero IV and Gravity *Resummon Fenrir if he dies (do this right after Aero IV, Gravity or Blink) *Keep refresh on with Yagudo Drinks. The fight is fast and exciting, you'll need to know what's going on at all times in terms of your MP,HP, shadows, Refresh, Pet status ,Poison status, what the Eft is casting, time remaining, and where the Eft is at. Supplies *Antidotes (recommend 5 stacks) *Yagudo Drinks (recommend 3) *Hi-Potions (recommend filling your inventory) *Reraise (just one is fine) *Shihei 2014 SMN Testimonial: Very easy fight thanks to the avatar melee buffs. Went in, got Protect/Shell from Light Spirit, and then summoned Fenrir. Kited the NM around the central pillar, and used Eclipse Bite whenever it was up. The poison move goes through shadows, so you will need to spam Antidotes as you kite. Used a Vile Elixir and 12 antidotes in total; ended the fight with around 400 HP. Took 7 minutes, one second to clear. ---- BLU/NIN Strategy: *Refueling, Utsusemi: Ichi, Metallic Body, Cocoon. *Pop a Ginger Cookie and rest to full which shouldn't be much. *Pop -au Lait and Yagudo Drinks. *Find Race Runner and open with Frightful Roar. *Immediately after, engage (this must be done before anything else), Head Butt then Disseverment. *At this point, if he has not run away, use Sprout Smack and Actinic Burst in any order. *Cycle through the Big 3, SLOWLY and re-apply de-buffs as they wear. Notes *A minimum of 4MP/tic is needed to solo this, meaning if you do not have access to Mirage Jubbah, Vermillion Cloak, Ixion Cloak or Morrigan's Robe (and their respective HQs when appropriate) you will not be able to complete this solo using the strategy given. *If you have Gravity cast on you and he begins to cast a -ga III, simply wait a few seconds and cast Saline Coat. This is needed, because you will not be able to out-run it, or run in to Head Butt. *Finished fight with 16MP @Base 602, Ethers and/or Elixirs reccomended. Supplies * Antidotes * Yagudo Drinks *Pear au Lait * Ginger Cookies DUO STRATEGIES RDM/DRK (or RDM/WAR) and WAR/NIN(other melees may work) Strategy: *Upon entering, have the RDM cast Protect on the melee, and Shell, Stoneskin, Blink, and Refresh on himself. Use the High Breath Mantle if necessary. Rest to full MP. *Once MP is full, cast Haste, Baraero, Phalanx, and Refresh. Have all enmity+ gear equipped at this point. *Once the Race Runner is spotted, the RDM should **/WAR use Provoke then Warcry, or **/DRK use Stun then Last Resort *Have the WAR or other melee engage the Race Runner. Defender might be a good idea to keep from crossing the hate line. *Continue to reapply any of the earlier buffs as they wear off, especially Stoneskin and Blink. Continue to use Provoke and Stun as often as possible. Have the melee save TP for a stun based weaponskill incase the Race Runner begins to cast Aeroga III. *Hate might be shaky near the end of the fight. Use Warcry, Souleater, Last Resort, Convert + Cure IV, or high enmity debuffs such as Blind to keep hate from the melee. *While you won't break any time records with this strategy (It usually takes about 10-11 minutes total), it's very consistent if the RDM knows what he's doing. Presumably any other melee would work for this strategy, though obviously it would need slight adjustments in each case. Supplies *Antidotes (recommend 5 stacks) *Enmity gear such as High Breath Mantle, Warwolf Belt, etc. for the RDM *Magic Defense and Haste gear is helpful as well for the RDM RDM/NIN and THF/NIN(other melees may work) Strategy: *Upon entering, have the RDM cast Protect on the melee, and Shell, Stoneskin, Utsusemi, and Refresh on himself. Use the High Breath Mantle if necessary. Rest to full MP. *Once MP is full, cast Haste, Baraero, and Refresh. Have all enmity gear equipped at this point. *Once the Race Runner is spotted, the RDM should use Chainspell then repeatedly use any spell you wish to begin building hate. Bind works well and only costs 8 MP per cast. *Since you have shadows you can straight tank this mob. Try to keep it at a reasonable distance so that it does not hit you with melee TP attacks (12' - 14'). If you move outside of 14-15 steps away from Race Runner he will move closer and cause the melee to have to give chase. Also, at this range he will only use his Toxic Spit TP attack and his various spells. This ensures that he does not use his AoE dispel or any of his harmful TP attacks. *Have the THF or other melee engage the Race Runner. *The melee may pull hate off of you near the beginning of the fight, but Cure IV will immediately pull hate back. Cure IV is your main source of hate build in this fight. Have the melee wait until Chainspell is down before they attack to prevent the melee from pulling hate early on. *Continue to reapply any of the earlier buffs as they wear off, especially Stoneskin and Baraero. When Aeroga III goes off recast Utsusemi and use a Cure IV. This will ensure that the RDM holds hate. *Keep both members of the party at full health. If one of you gets hit with Numbing Nose there is a possibility that Race Runner can one shot you (Have seen up to about 1150 dmg from a single Numbing Nose attack). *Yet again you won't break any time records with this strategy. Aproximate complete time is around 9-10 minutes with good dmg coming from the melee. Supplies *Antidotes *Enmity gear such as High Breath Mantle , Warwolf Belt, etc. for the RDM *Enmity down gear such as Raven gear for the Thief *Magic Defense and INT gear is helpful as well for the RDM SMNx2 Strategy: *By kiting and each keeping a Garuda on it at all times. Stop to use Blood Pact as often as possible (a good Predator Claws should do about 1000 and take off anywhere from 15-20% of its total life. It is important to note it will never initiate a melee attack unless you run into it, but instead will use TP attacks constantly with the occasional nuke which you will have to outrun. When you stop to use Blood Pact , it will stop about a distance of 15 and initiate its TP and nuke spamming. SAM/NIN and WHM/BLM Strategy: *Upon entering the WHM should ProShell followed by personal buffs (Blink, Stoneskin, RR) while SAM uses meditate and Utsusemi: NI. Let the WHM med mp before engaging the fight. The WHM can DIA II Race Runner to claim it as the SAM melees. The SAM uses Sekkanoki at 200% tp then goes Tachi: Gekko > Tachi: Kasha. This will draw hate on the SAM so the WHM needs to be ready for Cures, Poisana, and Erase. Eventually the Race Runner will use Numbing Noise and run away. Reclaim/melee him again and be ready to use Meikyo Shisui for a Light Skillchain. The best time to use your 2-hour without fear of being stunned by Numbing Noise and spoiling your Skillchain is when Race Runner is casting a spell. By now the Race Runner should be at around 25% hp. It is important for the WHM to keep the SAM's hp up since Race Runner attacks hard and fast. The SAM keeps his shadows up throughout the battle; if recast for Utsusemi is still going, Saigan/Third Eye is good for clutch moments. Roughly 2-3 more WSes from the Samurai after using 2 hour will finish off the Race Runner. This strategy won't break any records,but you will be able to beat it in 8 minutes with minimal difficulty. *This strategy will also work as SAM/WAR in a basic zerg type approach. The only differences are as follows: WHM doesn't really need to cast Blink, SS, and RR since he/she will be out of range from Race Runner's moves. Protectra & Shellra V (if you have it) at the beginning and Afflatus Solace. Haste the SAM. SAM will meditate and Hasso then engage when ready. DON'T USE BERSERK. Sekkanoki and Kasha > Gekko -OR- Rana > Gekko once at 200% TP. In the meantime, WHM cures and poisanas. The Race Runner will eventually do Numbing Noise and run off, then will either cast Blink or Aero IV or Aeroga III. At this point SAM should use Meikyo Shisui for Y>G>K Light skillchain which will interrupt casting while decimate and defeat Race Runner. IF not, then meditate should be ready by then to a quick weapon skill kill for the win. Cures in between when necessary. This strategy at its fastest cleared the BC in 2:31 minutes (Race Runner didn't run far after Numbing Noise so chasing it down wasn't an issue). Average time over all (out of 10+ wins, no failed attempts yet) was around 3:45 minutes. Supplies: *Icarus wing *Refresh drinks *(These will be helpful but not necessary to win) BLU and DRG/mage Strategy: *Not a very hard fight, the BLU runs up and unloads as much damage as possible, alternating Head Butt and one of the big three, after one or two cycles, the Eft will use a tp move and run away, then stop to start casting, if you're quick you should be able to stun the spell, then rinse and repeat. Dragoon's primary job is healing, as numbing noise will drop any shadows or blink, and the mob attacks very fast, recommended the DRG uses a low delay weapon to increase chances of interrupting. Be sure not to let the wyvern get stunned. After 3-4 cycles of this, the mob should be about dead, just be careful of triple attacks, recommended to keep Cocoon up, as the mob eats shadows too fast. DRG can possibly be replaced with several other jobs, a decent BLU should do quite a bit of damage each cycle. ---- TRIO STRATEGIES :None submitted yet. ---- PARTY STRATEGIES :None submitted yet. ---- TEMPLATE for future entries : : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: * -----